Daddy's girl
by Kazinautes
Summary: Hermione cache depuis près de cinq ans quelque chose à Rogue........
1. Chapitre1

Chapitre 1  
  
"Maman, regarde moi!!!"  
  
Hermione Granger leva les yeux de son roman et regarda sa fille de 5ans, essayant son nouveau balai volant pour enfant. Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.....c'était la raison de son brusque départ de Poudlard, école pour sorciers et sorcières, lors de sa 7ème année.  
  
"Chocogrenouille" murmura une voix de femme à la statue, qui pivota pour lui permettre d'entrer.  
  
Hermione enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin ici. Elle gravit l'escalier en spirale afin de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.  
  
"Ahhhh, Mademoiselle Granger, je vous attendais. Sorbet citron?"  
  
"Non, merci. Je voudrais vous parler monsieur."  
  
"Comme je suis parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passe là plupart du temps à Poudlard, j'ai peut être une idée de votre problème, mais je vous en prie, expliquez cependant." Albus Dumbledore indiqua à Hermione une chaise très confortable juste devant la cheminée, et s'assit près d'elle. "Cela concerne vos heures supplémentaires dans le laboratoire de potions, je me trompe?"  
  
Hermione leva les yeux, surprise. "En partie".  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça et lui fit signe de continuer.  
  
Hermione regarda ses mains pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour continuer. C'était Dumbledore, le plus juste des sorciers qu'elle ait jamais connu. "J'ai fais une horrible erreur. Je pense que j'ai besoin de quitter Poudlard."  
  
"Continuez"  
  
"Je suis enceinte professeur."  
  
"Très joli vol, Rhiannon, mais tu ne devrais pas voler dans la maison." Hermione sourit à la petite beauté aux cheveux si noir qui se tenait devant elle.  
  
"Mais maman, je ne peux pas voler à l'extérieur. Les moldus pourraient me voir." répliqua Rhiannon.  
  
Hermione pris sa fille dans ses bras. "Demain, je mettrais un charme d'invisibilité sur le jardin de derrière. Bien entendu tant que tu ne voles pas au-dessus des barrières."  
  
"Maman, tu sais que les balais volants pour enfants ne peuvent pas aller si haut, et en plus, c'est interdit par la loi d'être vu en train de faire de la magie par les moldus."  
  
Hermione était toujours étonnée de voir que sa fille lui ressemblait tant. Toujours en train de respecter les règles.....enfin, pour le moment.  
  
Hermione enlaça sa fille une fois de plus. Elles étaient tout ce que l'autre avait.  
  
Les parents d'Hermione n'auraient plus rien à faire d'elle après avoir entendu la nouvelle.  
  
"TU ES QUOI??????????????"  
  
Hermione n'avait jamais vu son père autant énervé auparavant. Sa mère s'était assise sans voix sur le canapé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle obtiendrait cette réaction de leur part.  
  
"Je...........Je...........Je suis enceinte. Je quitte Poudlard pour avoir un bébé."  
  
"Tu n'es qu'une petite insolente!!! Qui est le père, ou peut être ne le sais-tu même pas!"  
  
Hermione se força à ne pas pleurer. "Je sais qui est le père, mais personne ne doit le découvrir."  
  
"C'est Harry Potter?"  
  
"Papa, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je te l'ais déjà dis. C'est trop dangereux pour le père si jamais quelqu'un le découvrait. Je ne le mettrais pas, lui ou notre enfant, en danger."  
  
"Hermione, comment peux-tu être si égoïste?" Le mère d'Hermione avait finalement retrouvé sa voix et se levait doucement du canapé.  
  
"Maman, c'est plus pour sa sécurité que la notre." Hermione n'avait jamais parlé de Voldemort à ses parents. Ils l'auraient retiré de l'école dès sa seconde année sinon. "Le père de mon enfant doit rester secret." Les larmes commencèrent à descendre le long des joues d'Hermione.  
  
Le père d'Hermione se ressaisit. "Bien, je peux clairement voir qu'une seule alternative à cette situation. Cela peut être fait discrètement et personne ne saura jamais que nous avons été déshonorés par notre propre fille."  
  
"Papa, NON!! Je vais avoir cet enfant!!"  
  
"Alors tu peux partir de cette maison, et ne jamais revenir. Nous ne t'autorisons pas à faire ça à notre famille."  
  
Hermione reposa Rhiannon sur le sol. "Va ranger ton balai et va te préparer pour aller dormir. Il est tard."  
  
Après un rapide bisou sur la joue de sa mère, Rhiannon Granger se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
Hermione s'assit pour penser. Rhiannon était tellement mature pour son âge. Elle avait compris très tôt qu'elle était un peu "différente" des autres enfants dans la rue. En plus d'être une sorcière, elle était une des rares sans père. Hermione pensait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle devait peut être envoyer un hibou au père de Rhiannon, mais s'était toujours arrêté après le "Cher".....que lui dire? Hermione était sûre qu'il serait en colère d'avoir était tenu à l'écart de la vie de sa fille durant 5ans.  
  
Hermione fut tirée de sa rêverie par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Souriant, elle savait exactement qui c'était.  
  
"Harry, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de frapper." dit Hermione en serrant dans ses bras son plus grand ami.  
  
"J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard pour l'habituelle histoire d'avant dormir."  
  
"Elle est juste prête à aller dormir."  
  
Harry et Hermione sursautèrent tous les deux au son de petits pieds courant à pleine vitesse.  
  
"Oncle Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rhiannon se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
"Comment va pas petite Pixie?" dit Harry, embrassant Rhiannon sur la joue.  
  
"Tu es rigolo oncle Harry. C'est l'heure de mon histoire?" Rhiannon regarda Harry avec de gros yeux innocents.  
  
"Bien sûr. Monte dans ta chambre, j'arrive dans une minute."  
  
"Ok." Rhiannon embrassa rapidement Hary sur la joue et courut dans sa chambre.  
  
Hermione regarda Harry pendant une minute. "Elle adore son nouveau balai volant. Elle est naturelle. Je lui ai promis de mettre un charme d'invisibilité sur le jardin pour qu'elle n'ait plus à naviguer dans le salon." Hermione rit.  
  
"Hermione, tu dois lui dire."  
  
"Je sais."  
  
Harry et Ron étaient probablement les plus surpris de ne pas voir Hermione au petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient supposé qu'ils iraient ensemble réviser leur examens de fin d'année à la bibliothèque. Leur attention se dirigea vers la table des professeurs quand Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge.  
  
"Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer ceci. Mademoiselle Hermione Granger doit quitter Poudlard à cause d'une urgence familiale. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'elle puisse cependant continuer son année et la valider comme le reste de la classe."  
  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent, intrigués. Hermione ne leur cachait jamais rien.  
  
Harry trouva Hermione dans son bureau, une plume posée sur un parchemin.  
  
"Tu lui envoies finalement un hibou?"  
  
"Oh Harry, je ne trouve pas les mots. Je l'ai gardé éloigné de sa propre chair et son propre sang pendant 5ans. Je sais que je dois lui dire le plus vite possible, dans quelques années ce sera évident, mais je ne trouve pas les mots."  
  
"Elle est très précieuse. J'aurais tellement espéré qu'elle soit à moi." 


	2. Chapitre2

Chapitre 2  
  
Hermione regarda nerveusement sa fille jouant dans le jardin. En dehors du fait que Rhiannon avait décidé de faire diverses figures dangereuses avec son nouveau balai volant, elle allait finalement rencontrer le père de son enfant.  
  
Hermione s'assit seule pendant quelques heures après que Harry fut rentré chez lui pour Ginny, qui devait accoucher de leur premier enfant sous peu.  
  
Hermione devait beaucoup à Harry. D'une certaine façon, Harry et Ron avait découvert par eux-même son secret et étaient venu la voir à la maternité de St Mungo. Hermione était persuadée que chacun pensait que l'autre était le père. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait qu'elle était vierge avant la conception. Un regard à la petite tête retira tous les doutes de l'esprit de Harry, mais pas de Ron. Hermione n'avait jamais revu Ron depuis ce jour. Toutes les nouvelles venaient d'Harry et de Ginny.  
  
Harry était un tel soutien. Il avait acheté cette maison pour Hermione et s'était arrangé pour lui trouver un travail à la maison qui payait bien. Elle recherchait des charmes pour le ministère.  
  
Hermione prit finalement une plume et un parchemin et écrivit une note très simple:  
  
"J'ai gardé éloigné de toi un secret depuis près de 6ans.  
  
C'est le moment de te le révéler.  
  
Viens à ma rencontre chez moi demain pour le déjeuner s'il-te-plaît.  
  
Sincèrement,  
  
Hermione Granger"  
  
Puis elle attendit.  
  
Hermione vérifia sa montre. Presque l'heure. Elle savait que son invité serait très ponctuel. Il ne montrait jamais aucun retard.  
  
"Rhiannon, Maman va préparer le repas. Tu peux jouer, mais s'il-te-plaît, pas de façon trop dangereuse."  
  
Hermione avait juste refermé la porte lorsqu'elle entendit le familier "pop" du transplanage. Elle regarda et vit que son invité était en avance.  
  
"Alors, Mademoiselle Granger, quelle révélation peut être si importante pour interrompre mon travail de l'après-midi?"  
  
"Ca me fait également plaisir de vous voir, Professeur." Pour diverses raisons, le sarcasme venait naturellement autour de cet homme.  
  
"Dispensée de plaisanteries. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, et vu que tu n'es plus mon élève, tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à m'appeler professeur."  
  
"Ok, donc monsieur." Cette remarque n'entraîna qu'un froncement de sourcils chez son visiteur. "C'est en rapport avec la raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté Poudlard si soudainement."  
  
"Dumbledore nous en a parlé. Quelque urgence familiale."  
  
"En fait, ce n'est pas vrai."  
  
A ce moment là, la tête de Rhiannon fit apparition au niveau de la porte. "Maman, le repas est prêt? J'ai faim."  
  
Hermione vit alors le choc sur le visage de son visiteur. Il était en train de regarder une version miniature de lui-même.  
  
"Severus Rogue, voici ta fille." 


	3. Chapitre3

Chapitre 3  
  
Le trio resta debout, se regardant, pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Rhiannon laissa finalement sa curiosité l'emporter. Elle s'avança doucement vers l'étranger curieusement familier, offrant sa petite main pour saluer. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Rhiannon Granger. Et vous?"  
  
Rogue regarda dans des yeux tellement ressemblant aux siens, mais aussi si différents. Après une minute, Rogue s'abaissa au niveau de l'enfant, et prit sa main. "Professeur Rogue, de Poudlard. J'étais un des professeurs de ta maman."  
  
"J'ai vu votre photo sur le year-book de maman." (NDTraductrice: je conserve "year book" car il n'y a pas de traduction exacte en français. Mot pour mot: le livre de l'année)  
  
"Vous ne paraissez pas si effrayant en vrai."  
  
Hermione pensa voir Rogue sourire.  
  
"Rhiannon, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir oncle Harry un moment? Je te rappellerai pour le souper. Je dois parler au professeur Rogue un instant."  
  
Rhiannon regarda les deux adultes d'un air curieux. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu le visage de cet homme quelque part, en dehors du year-book de sa mère. Finalement, elle prit une pomme de la corbeille à fruits sur la table, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Rhiannon trouva oncle Harry et tante Ginny se relaxant devant leur porte.  
  
Elle aimait le fait qu'oncle Harry habitait la porte voisine. Cela lui permettait d'aller quelque part quand maman avait besoin de temps pour travailler. Elle grimpa sur les genoux de Harry pour un calin.  
  
"Hey, Pixie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? Maman travaille?" demanda Harry.  
  
"Non, maman a un visiteur. Un de ses anciens professeurs de Poudlard."  
  
Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. "Finalement elle a décidé de lui dire."  
  
NDTraductrice: pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le year bool est un livre où sont répertoriés tous les évènements de l'année, les photos des étudiants et des professeurs (également des gens travaillant sur place), les différentes activités (sportives par exemple), bref, tout ce qui touche les élèves.......ce livre est donné à la fin de l'highschool (équivalent lycée en France), seulement lors de la dernière année....  
  
Sinon je vais essayer de continuer à traduire le plus vite possible, mais je crois que là, j'en ai fais trop dans la journée! :) Bonjour le mal de tête! :)  
  
Mais promis, je vais essayer de continuer à ce rythme! :) 


End file.
